gloranthafandomcom-20200215-history
Talastar
An Orlanthi nation in southwestern Peloria Description *Talastar is a very hilly and rocky country, producing inferior crops, but supporting hardy sheep and hillmen. *Below Talastar is the fertile valley of the Erinflarth River and behind it is the Tobros Mountains. Culture Government *Talastar has traditionally been divided into several tribes *Kings have ruled over the whole country. The last such king was Opand of Voranel. Religion *The Talastari are Orlanthi in religion *Recently they have been converted to the Lunar Way in the White Shirt Day but the depth of this conversion is thin. *Under Lunar influence, they have been making propitiatory sacrifices to chaos known as Janandi's Appeasement *This has divided Talastar between the Traditionalists and the Appeasers Features *Oxhead *Watch Hills *Tobros Mountains *Soren Mountain in the Rockwood Mountains History Dawn Age *At the Dawn, Talastar was inhabited by nine clans, centering around Varknathendar. *The clans were contacted by the World Council in 100 ST and adopted the Lightbringer ways and became the Nine Tribes. *The Talastari remained traditional Orlanthi under the rule of the Empire of Lights. Lokamayadon popularized the worship of Tarumath *When Arkat's army invaded Dorastor, they marched through Talastari lands; reducing the hillforts and sending refugees to Anadiki *Although badly scattered by the Gbaji Wars, the Talastari retained an independence of sorts for the next four centuries. Their lands were too difficult for easy conquest while the tribes too weak to dominate each other. Imperial Age *The Talastari did adopt Dara Happan fashions in pottery, clothing, weapons and armour. *In 824 ST, the first contact with the EWF took place. *In 850 ST, the EWF ordered them to to pay taxes to Lakrene and also to collect taxes from Anadiki. Modern Age *Ralzakark then invaded out of Dorastor in 1124 ST causing much damage. *More damage was caused by the chaotic army, defeated after the Battle of the Oxbow, as they marched through Bilini lands three years later. *The tribes made no opposition to the refugees from Rist, now razed by the Moonburn, as they fled into Dorastor *The refugees caused an invasion by Undranda that same year *Hwarin Dalthippa intimidated the tribes but did not win their conversion to the Lunar Way. *During the Celestial Empire, the tribes had an influx of refugees from the Lunar Empire which caused at least one slave revolt. *By 1430 ST, the Celestial Empire was regularly raiding Talastar. *In 1434 ST, Haronzangal led another chaotic army out of Dorastor. The invasion was quickly stopped by King Arkal *In 1453 ST, Talastar was visited by the Mad Sultan which turned them against the Lunar Way. *When HonEel appeared in 1470 ST, her new crop was not accepted. *Talastar was raided by the Green Dragon in 1501 ST. *In 1590 ST, Talastar was converted to the Lunar Way in the White Shirt Day by Varnarn *The Red Emperor then recognized Opand as King of Talastar. *The royal regalia found their way into the hands of the Bilini whose chief Hrodar Grizzlebeak declared himself King *Hrodar then marched against Lakrene with the connivance of DaraNi; he reached too far and was defeated by the Lunar Empire Sources *History of the Heortling Peoples *Guide to Glorantha Category:Talastar